jesushotlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Danh Carter
Danielle 'Danh' Carter is a host of the Jesus Hotline and a member of the Church of the Black Bible. Outside of the live show, she is a collage student studying African American History and the Aids, she is also a regular attendee at the campus church. It has been revealed in the second episode that she is 22 and Tinh Bartholomew lives with her. Appearance Debuting in the first episode of the 'Jesus Hotline', Danh is shown to have yellowish-blonde, wavy hair and much darker skin than Tinh. This however, differs from her later appearances where she has more platinum-blonde hair. Its heavily implied that she bleaches it regularly. In the first episode, Danh wears a Nun costume. For her second appearance, her hair has become straight and she hides the roots with a 'Make America Great Again' hat, which matches her iconic red lipstick. She also wore a yellow shirt and eye-shadow. Although she insists its 'burgundy' she also had a black choker around her neck. Later on she suffers an injury to her eye, causing it to bruise, however this is gone by the next episode. In the third episode, Danh wears a white oversized hoodie, throughout the whole episode the hood is up, making her bear a striking resemblance to a KKK member. In brief shots her long, beige trousers are seen, as are her shining gold ear rings. She wore highlighter-pink nail polish, that she claimed was 'the only black thing about her'. Backstory In the second episode, after being asked whether she wore a wig or not, it was revealed that two months prior, Danh got herself into a car crash and claimed that this was the reason for the unnatural texture in her hair. She is not very fond of 'gay people' at the beginning of the series. This is due to an unknown homosexual family member who died of aids (Also known as: 'The Freddie Mercury Disease'). Her comment on their passing was 'so that's good'. At times her relationship with her co-host Tinh is confusing. Although they live together, in the second episode they are seen constantly insulting each other and even break into multiple fights (the first one being when Tinh hits her with a temporary Bible after she tells her 'I'd rather be a thot than a lesbian' and the second during their brief Crayola Crayon advertisement). Despite not going into much detail, in the second episode, Danh exclaims that she has a history with poetry when compared to a 'Chris Brown's Rihanna' by a viewer. Having a strong stance on many topics, she claims that she views it to be wrong to 'promote false religions to children', and that new streamers should quit as she and Tinh are the 'only streamers that need to exist on this platform' (Twitch). Danh claims to hate the religion of 'Muslimism' because when she was in freshman year, a Muslim brought the last turtle-neck shirt in stock, and although Danh claims to be unaware of their gender, due to the fact that they were entirely covered, the Muslim in question was most likely a woman. In the third episode, she claims that Apple products are unholy and that she and Tinh try to stay away from them, the reason for this assumption is never explained.